Hot Chocolate
by shy.shinigami
Summary: Ash and Misty are left alone in a cabin while Brock goes to retrieve marshmallows. Rated T for later chapters.
1. marshmallows

Well, here goes my first Pokemon fanfiction, and my first fanfiction in general! I hope you like it! Oh and I don't own Pokemon, otherwise I would probably be rich, and Ash and Misty would have been together a long time ago / . \"

Ash: 16

Misty: 16

Brock: 18

* * *

Flurries of snow fell into Misty's red hair as she trudged through the snow. The wind howled and blew fiercely, causing the falling flakes to create a white void, making it difficult for her to even catch a glimpse of her traveling companions Ash and Brock. She could only see the faint outlines of their struggling and shivering figures, but one thing that stood out against the white was Ash's dumb bright red hat.

She heard a shuffling and a muffled cry coming from her cinch bag that hung on her pale shoulders. It was Togepi, sniffling from the cold. Misty slipped the bag off of her shoulders and proceeded to carry it, hoping her body warmth would give the baby pokemon some comfort or at least a little extra heat.

"ASH KETCHUM!" She screamed into the icy wind, hoping that somehow the cry of anger would reach his ears.

Acknowledging her, he turned around, his hand shielding his face from the snowy blast. He seemed to be coddling something in his coat. "WHAT?" He shouted, sounding irritated.

"IF YOU WOULD'VE JUST LET ME TAKE CARE OF THE DIRECTIONS AND THE MAP WE WOULD HAVE BEEN TO THE STUPID CABIN BY NOW AND NOT BE HERE FREEZING!" Misty hollered, her voice seemed to become lost in the weather.

Ash was now very aggravated, "WELL IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR WEARING SHORTS ALL THE TIME!"

"HEY! I NEVER SAID I WAS COLD! I WAS TALKING ABOUT _TOGEPI_."

"YEAH, RIGHT!"

Brock had turned around now, "GUYS NOT NOW!" He paused, trying to find Misty's figure among all the ice. "MISTY, I HAVE THE MAP. WE'RE ALMOST THERE."

Misty sighed, her breath turning into a warm fog in the wind. She hugged Togepi closer, and continued on in the snow, giving death glares at the back of Ash's head.

Sure enough, as Brock had said, moments later, they reached the doorstep of the cabin they had rented for the night.

The snow had started to fall softer, and it was soft enough that they no longer had to strain to see one another nor yell to get each other's attention.

Ash stood in front of the door with a smug grin on his lips. "See Misty? Was it half bad to go through a little bit of chilly weather? We made it, didn't we?" His coat bulged and Pikachu jumped out, shaking the snowflakes out of his fur.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! Mr. I Totally Know How To Read a Map."

Ash took a step forward, inches away from Misty's face. "I know how to read a map! I got us this far, didn't I?"

Misty stuttered, and she felt a warm glow appear on her cheeks. The space between her and Ash was getting smaller. "Y-yeah, with Brock's help!" Their icy clouds of breath now intermingled with one another's, creating a single cloud.

To her relief, Ash turned around, giving Misty her personal space back. Her face was suffused into a complete scarlet color. _I was just inches away from Ash..._ She thought. _His lips were so close-_ Ash's sudden retort stopped her embarrassed thoughts.

"Whatever! But at least _I_ kept the key safe in my pocket so we could get _in." _Ash began to shuffle his hands nervously through his pockets, searching for the silver key to the little wooden rental cabin. "Uhh..." He mumbled nervously. Pikachu looked up, shivering, giving it's master a look of concern. "Pika pi.." Ash now was shaking his blue jacket frantically and digging deep into his pockets, but all he found was a handful of lint. "C'mon, it _has_ to be in here. I _swear_ I had it!"

Misty felt the urge to punch a goblin, but held herself back, knowing that goblin would in fact be Ash.

Brock only sighed and pulled out a silver object from his pocket, and slipped it into the keyhole of the door. As the door clicked open, Ash stared blankly at the entrance, his mouth ajar. "W-wait how did you get it?"

"I stole it from your jacket last night while you were eating. Well, actually it wasn't quite in your jacket, it was on the ground, nearly covered in dirt."

Ash almost fell into a bank of snow. "Agh! B-but I had it and I-" Misty cut Ash off. "Let's just go inside! Togepi is freezing out here!"

Ash mumbled quietly so Misty couldn't hear. "Yeah, _suuuure_ it's Togepi who's cold."

Once inside, Misty reached her hand out to flick a light switch but her hands felt nothing but a bare surface. In the dark, she flailed her fingers around until she had practically felt the entire wall. "Uh, hey, Brock, does this place by any chance have a light switch...?"

The room was dark, but Misty pinpointed where Brock was by hearing his voice. "Er, no. Sorry. It was all we could afford. It does in fact have lanterns, and fire place, and blankets. Those were all thrown in for free!" Brock chuckled and sounded extremely jovial. He stopped laughing when he realized no one was laughing with him.

"So you're telling me," Ash said. "That this place is going to be dark and cold for the whole time we are here? No heat?! No light?!"

"Yeah, sorry. But we got free blankets! And here," Brock dug into his backpack, and pulled out some matches. He lit one, and found his way over to the stone fireplace. The room was soon illuminated by the glow of the embers. There was a single couch, a cabinet (where all of Brock's beloved free blankets and lanterns were stored), and of course, the stone fire place. That was it. The room seemed very bare, and still dark, despite the glowing fire.

Pikachu sprang towards the fire place, and lay beside it. Misty let Togepi out of her bag and the little Pokemon scurried over beside where Pikachu lay.

"I told you Togepi was cold." Misty said smugly, while going over to the couch to watch over the baby Pokemon.

"Nah, it just wants to be with Pikachu. You're the one who's moving by the fire!" Ash retorted.

"Because I want to watch over Togepi!"

"Tch, you're just cold. Admit it."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, guys! That's quite enough. Both of you two are cold and grouchy, but," Brock walked over to the window of the cabin, "I have a solution to the problem."

"What?" Ash and Misty both asked simultaneously.

"Well, we have a fire, and what do you do with fire? You roast marshmallows."

Ash and Misty just blinked at their traveling companion's ludicrous statement.

"So you mean to tell me, you are going to walk all the way to the Pokemon Mart to buy marshmallows?" Misty asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Brock, please tell me you're serious, because marshmallows sound so good right now." Ash said, drooling and smiling like an idiot and thinking of the sweet taste of the white, plush, sugary food.

"You bet I'm serious! The weather has calmed down, and I can reach the Pokemon Mart by sundown at the latest."

Misty slugged both Brock and Ash in the heads with her fist.

"_Ohhh...!_ Jeez, Misty, what was that for?" Ash cried out in pain, holding his palm to the place where she had hit.

"You guys are crazy to try and go out in weather like this! It could turn bad any second! What if you get stranded or _freeze_ to death?!"

Brock shugged. "Hey, the weather is completely fine, Misty. And I never said that Ash was coming along."

"Wait, what?" Ash said, confused, and still rubbing the sore part of his cranium.

"You heard me. You will stay here with Misty and keep the rental house under control. You can't just leave a girl unaccompanied in an empty house even if she is, er," Brock caressed his head, "plenty capable."

"WHAT?! I'm stuck with her?!" Ash said, sounding completely appalled.

Misty, not wanting to show it, felt quite stung at his response. _Does he really not want to be with me that badly? Am I really that horrible? _She thought.

"You'll be fine." Brock said bluntly, and prepared to leave. He grabbed three Pokeballs and his vest and headed towards the door. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning! If not then, by at least lunch time."

"Aw, then who's going to make us breakfast?" Ash whined. _Still like he was when he was 10, always thinking of his stomach, _Misty reminisced.

"You guys will probably sleep in and skip breakfast, anyways, I have to go! Marshmallows are calling me!" Brock bolted out the door, slamming it. A bit of snow fell off of the roof as a sign of his departure.

Misty was now stuck _alone, _practically in the dark, in a romantic fire lit house, with Ash for 24 hours or more.

* * *

Alright! Well that is the first tiny chunk! I have been wanting to write a story like this for sometime but never got around to it. School is quite the time thief. But, anyways, here is chapter one! Please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue! Thanks! : )


	2. pillow fights

Thank you for all the reviews! ^u^ I appreciated them all and was happy to see people enjoying my story! I also apologize for the major lateness of this story, I've been very busy since school got out, and I promise the next chapter will be done in less than a week ;u;

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor any of the characters. Just the story!**

* * *

**Hot Chocolate - Chapter 2 **

* * *

Misty was laying on the couch, staring blankly into the flickering embers that burned in the fireplace. It had been at least 1 hour since Brock had departed to retrieve marshmallows, a completely weird, random, and ridiculous mission, and she had been stuck here with Ash Ketchum, alone. She had managed to find a small plastic bag filled with peanuts in her backpack and was munching away carelessly.

Ash had been unusually quiet for the past few hours, but he had spent his time messing with is Pokedex, and then going through the drawers of the cabinet north of the room. Misty's guess is that he had already made a gigantic mess, with all of Brock's beloved free blankets and lanterns, and strewn them all around himself. Misty, being lazy, was too relaxed in front of the burning fire to move and see what Ash had done.

Her eyes had started to fall closed when all of a sudden she heard shuffling footsteps then Ash's voice.

"Hey Misty! Guess what I found?" Ash smiled and held out three tiny packages.

Misty sat up, her side ponytail messy from her lounging and squinted. The little brown packets read: 'hot chocolate mix, prepare with hot water and mix together to enjoy a hot, chocolatey beverage". _That is the worst description I've ever heard in my entire life. Hot chocolatey beverage. _She looked down past the instructions and found in fine print the expiration date. The red head gasped and glared at Ash.

"Ash! These expired _three years ago_! Are you trying to poison us?!"

Ash started laughing hysterically and lifted one of his eyebrows accusingly at her. "Heh, you're just too chicken. I bet they taste just fine!"

Misty felt anger boiling up in her chest and she stood up, face to face to Ash, her cerulean eyes staring deep into his amber eyes. "No, I'm just not dense like you. Leave it to you to try and drink million year old hot chocolate."

"It's three years old, not a million." Ash teased. "C'mon, Mist, lets just try it?"

"Same difference." Misty scowled. "And, _no._"

"Chicken." Ash jeered, casting Misty a mocking look.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am **_not._**Give me the damn hot chocolate mix." Misty gave in, tired of the bantering, and swiped the packets from Ash and fetched her water canteen. She poured the ancient powder into the container, shook it, then set it next to the fire, so the water would warm up, near where Pikachu and Togepi were fast asleep.

Ash chuckled, as he watched Misty's endeavor to make the aged hot chocolate.

Misty whipped around. "What are you laughing at, _Ashy-boy_?" She applied emphasis on the ticket insult.

Ash stopped laughing at her, his smile turned into a line. "Don't call me that!"

"_Ash-ee-boyy_." Misty smirked, enjoying Ash's growing irritation.

"Stop." Ash grumbled.

Misty turned around and walked over to the couch again, preparing to sit down and take a nap. She yawned, her hand waving in from of her mouth. "Make me, _Ashy boy._" She taunted again. Misty was undaunted by Ash's mumbling seemingly harmless threats.

Ash crept up behind Misty, and started tickling her waist. Misty screamed in response, laughing uncontrollably and fell on the cold, wooden floor, Ash not too far behind her.

"Take it back, Mist!" Ash teased, laughing, tickling her sides. Misty, laughing hysterically, wriggled and tried to get out of tickling range, but her efforts were in vain.

"You think," Misty's words were interrupted by her own giggling, "I will," She struggled to finish her sentence, "Give up so easily?" She looked up, and realized Ash was very much on top of her, his knees on the floor but grazing her legs and his body was directly over hers; their chests inches away from each other's. If anyone walked in, Arceus forbid _Brock_ came back early, they would feel as if they were disrupting a very sexually charged situation. An uncontrollable blush came over Misty's cheeks, as she kept laughing because of Ash's revenge.

"Give up?" Ash taunted, his eyes glinted with amusement and laughter. He had stopped tickling her and had pinned her down and was gazing into her cerulean eyes.

Misty's blush spread throughout her entire face, and she shoved Ash off of her, mad at the fact that she was _actually_ blushing and _actually_ being affected by his stupid antics.

"Hey shoving is cheating." Ash grumbled, crossing his arms and pretending to be upset.

Misty, trying to recover from her previous blushing, snuck a hand behind her back. She daintily, with the tips of her fingers, gripped a pillow. "Nah," She said, with a rebellious smirk on her face, "this would probably be considered cheating!" She whipped out the pillow from behind her back and slugged Ash with it, sending a few feathers in the air.

"Oh you little minx." Ash murmured, smirking playfully, as he took the blow of the feather-filled pillow. He ran over to the sofa where another one lay, and Misty followed him there, sending little puffs of feathers in the air as she chased him. Ash turned his body around and hit Misty back, pummeling her with the pillow. The two friends were hitting each other left and right, sending feathers into the air and making them rain down onto the floor. The color of the wooden planks was now obscured by little soft flashes of white.

Misty had now backed into the couch, and had fallen backwards onto it. Ash moved over her and was once again, almost on top of her. He pinned her down on the couch and said, smiling, "Gotcha, I think I win."

Misty, was now an uncontrollable blushing machine. The redness had spread from her face to her collar bone, which was visible and she swore that Ash knew what he was doing to her. "Don't be an idiot," She hissed.

"Aw, Mist. That's not very nice." He pouted, then his chocolate brown eyes flashed. "Hey! I have an idea!"

Misty rolled her eyes, the blush still visible on her cheeks. Ash was so dense sometimes, he was practically on top of her, for the second time, in a very questionable position, and now he has an idea?!

"What." Misty replied flatly, unamused.

"Let's build a blanket fort!" Ash said, full of excitement. He had moved himself off of her and was walking towards the free blankets and lanterns that Brock treasured. Misty could finally breathe and relax from the embarrassment she had just felt.

_He's so dumb, but...It's cute. He should've stayed right where he was. _Misty thought, her eyes watching him.

_Wait, what?! _She was shocked at her own thoughts and was once again, redder than a Charizard's flame.

_No. No. No. _She scolded herself. _Why is my head being so stupid?  
_

Ash brought the blankets over, as well as the lanterns, and said, still oblivious, "Well, let's build a fort!"

* * *

Kinda lame chapter, I know ;_;'' but hey, Misty gets to build a fort with her true love, that's pretty cool. Anyways, sorry for the delay! I hope you like this rushed lame-o chapter!


End file.
